Their Light
by dukefan01
Summary: After watching Gray's defeat at the magic games, Lyon and Ultear talk about why he's important to them.


**I haven't written anything on here in a while, but this is at the Grand Magic games after the Hidden game. I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters, as you all well know! XD**

Lyon watched Gray walking toward his team. He heard the crowd yelling, showing the teen no mercy, and Natsu's angry outburst. Gray had his head down in shame, not even paying attention to his guild that was trying to cheer him up. Lyon wanted to run after him. Nullpudding and Rufus were ruthless, and Nullpudding kept targeting him like that. True, Lyon and Juvia targeted him too. It was a game after all and he was curious as to how strong Gray had gotten, but those two had taken it too far. Lyon stormed past his team and back toward their guild's room. He turned and slammed a fist into the wall out of anger, cracking the brick around where his fist connected. "Is he alright?" a voice said. Lyon whipped around to see a pretty young black haired woman. He looked down.

"He will be, eventually." he said, knowing the subject was Gray. She nodded in understanding.

"I wanted to go talk to him myself, but that would be suspicious." she said softly. Lyon looked back up at her. He knew exactly who she was, Ultear, the daughter of his and Gray's beloved teacher Ur. He looked over her and gave a small smile.

"I see now." he said softly. Ultear raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, and just what do you see?" she asked in confusion.

"For ten years I hated Gray. I didn't care if he was alive or dead. Then he showed up on Galuna Island. I fought him, even tried to kill him. I heard about you, Zalty. You were there. You even asked why I left him alive. You wanted him dead too. You saw him on Tenrou Island and tried to kill him as well. Now, seven years later, the two of us are standing hear, angry, because some ass targeted him in a game. I even took an attack before to protect him. Why do you think that is?" Lyon asked. Ultear raised an eyebrow, wondering where Lyon was going with this.

"I guess it's because we feel guilty. We convinced ourselves and Gray that he was responsible for my mothers death, something that we both knew wasn't his fault. It's our way of apologizing and trying to lessen the guilt that he feels." she said softly. To be honest, she had never really thought about it herself. To her surprise, Lyon laughed at her. She scowled. "This isn't a game Lyon." she hissed, and it wasn't. This was about Gray and how he must be feeling right now.

"I once thought that too, that it was my way of making up for the mistakes of the past. However I've learned that I was wrong." Lyon said. Ultear gave him a look that told him to keep talking. "I think it's a light in him." he said. She raised an eyebrow. He really was taking this conversation as a joke.

"A light?" she growled, hoping he'd sense her anger. However, he either didn't notice or pretended not to.

"Yes, a light. When Gray was little he must have had a strong light. However after the death of his parents that light was clouded by his hatred of Deliora. Ur wasn't fooled however, and she saw that light. That's why she sacrificed herself, to seal away his darkness. After all, with darkness comes light. Gray went off on his own and made it to Fairy Tail, where that light was able to shine. Then he ran into the two of us, two souls lost to the darkness. His light shone through and brought us back. We protect Gray because we don't ever want to see that light diminish again. We want him to be safe and happy. We trust Fairy Tail to watch him while we protect him from the dark." Lyon said. Ultear paused. She knew Gray had been Ur's special pupil, that she had taken over guardianship of both him and Lyon, making him the only family that Lyon had left; and she had been hell bent on keeping him from harm after he helped open her to the truth. He was an important person to all three of them. It was still obvious, since out of the three children, Gray had much stronger bonds with them then they had with each other. This was apparent because this was the first real conversation her and Lyon ever had with all the cards on the table.

"You know Lyon, your right. Gray is our light. He is our baby brother, and we have to protect that light as our mother did before us." she said. Lyon nodded and turned to leave, wanting to watch the battle portion. Gray would be fine, Fairy Tail wouldn't let him suffer and Gray would rise up from this. Ultear melted back into the shadows, intending to watch with Meredy.


End file.
